2019 Eastern Pacific Season
The 2019 Eastern Pacific Season was a above average season with 22 storms, 14 hurricanes, and 8 major hurricanes. Megacane Raymond was the deadliest, longest, and strongest storm of this season. The total funds for the storm damage was 300T globally. The death tolls were roughly 300M. Alvin was the shortest storm, lasting 6 days, Barbara became the first major hurricane of the season as a Category 4. Raymond was the only storm to achieve a status above Category 6, Raymond at its peak was able to become an infinite storm, but its transition from warm waters to cold waters didn't allow that transition, removing that chance of becoming an infinite storm. Tropical Storm Alvin On May 5, A tropical low formed near California, this low moved into the path of south California, as this low entered warm waters, it became more developed, and it got stronger. As this low got stronger, it became a tropical depression, it then moved into the Northwest Mexico, issuing tropical storm watches, as this storm moved South, it became stronger, becoming a strong tropical depression, the NHC sent a recon to determine if this was a depression or a storm, on May 8, this storm was confirmed to be a tropical storm. The NHC named this storm Alvin. Alvin then moved into the Baja California Sur , it got stronger, but it wasn't enough to become a hurricane. Alvin became a well developed tropical storm, and on May 11, Alvin made landfall on South California, it weakened to become a tropical depression, and then it dissipated, it remnats affected Oregon. Hurricane Barbara On May 9, a low pressure system was detected near Baja California, it began to develop its circulation several hours later, as it began circulation, it moved towards San Quintin, as it entered warm water, it began to intensify, during its time of strengthening, it became a tropical depression, this depression moved near Santa Rosalia, and it began to organize itself, as it was organizing the storm, winds were up to 45 knots, and the NHC confirmed this storm to be a tropical storm, this storm was named Barbara. ''Barbara then moved into the South Pacific Ocean, as it moved into warmer waters, Barbara became the first hurricane of the season. Baja California was under a ''Hurricane Warning. Barbara hit Baja California as a hurricane. Barbara moved South and got stronger, becoming a Category 2. Northeast Mexico was issued a Hurricane Warning. On May 12, Barbara made a direct hit on Culiacan. One day after its direct hit, Barbara moved South. Barbara moved out into the open waters and began to develop its eye, as it developed, Barbara became the first major hurricane. Barbara began to the West side of Mexico, Barbara missed, but its circulation quickened, and Barbara then moved farther south, becoming a category 4. As Barbara became stronger, Barbara began to develop its eye on May 15, two days after its start, Barbara was confirmed to have an eye. Barbara then moved near Eastern Mexico, issuing Hurricane Watches and Warnings for Eastern Mexico. On May 16, Barbara made a direct hit on Michoacán. Barbara left Michoacán in massive flooding, storm surges, heavy rains, and winds up to 150 mph. Barbara moved out into the South Pacific, Barbara was gaining wind shear, losing wind speed and its pressure was rising. Soon after May 17, Barbara weakened into a Category 3. Barbara was moving turning around and moving back north, soon after moving back north, Barbara explosively weakened into a Category 1. Barbara began to lose its eye, and Barbara then hit South Baja California, after landfall, Barbara weakened into a tropical storm, and then Barbara moved farther inland, into South West California. And as soon as Barbara went inland on May 21, Barbara dissipated, its remnants effected Arizona, California, and Colorado. Hurricane Cosme On May 12, a low pressure system was detected off-shore from Western California, and this storm began its circulation and it moved SSW at 1 mph, as this storm moved farther south, this in began to organize and obtain winds up to 35 mph, becoming a tropical depression, as this depression moved near Baja California, this storm moved SW at 3 mph, this depressoon absorbed warm waters and obtained winds up to 50 mph, upgrading to a tropical storm. As weather models and the NHC tracked this storm, the NHC named this storm Cosme. As Cosme neared Western Baja, the NHC issued Hurricane Watches and Tropical Storm warnings. On May 14, Cosme made a direct hit on Western Baja and moved through Central Baja, and curved South from the Baja Sur. Cosme then strenghthened into a hurricane, the NHC upgraded the Tropical Storm warnings to Hurricane Warnings. On May 16, Cosme made a direct hit on North West Baja California Sur. Cosme then moved farther out and South, and Cosme's pressure lowered, and its winds got faster, Cosme then began a Category 2. Cosme then moved near Guatemala, Cosme turned away back into the South Eastern Pacific. Cosme then turned back into the path of Guatemala, Cosme then was absorbing wind shear, losing wind speed and rising its pressure, Cosme made landfall on May 18, but Cosme went father inland, due to dry climate, Cosme was weakening over land, on May 24, Cosme dissipated over Central Mexico. It's remnants did effect Eastern Mexico, and went on to cause rainfall on the Caribbeans. No damages were caused by these remnants. But the remnants did effect the islands. Tropical Storm Debby On May 16, a tropical depression was spotted in the Gulf of Mexico, this depression quickly strengthened into a storm due to hot waters, this storm was named Debby. Debby then moved back into the open Atlantic. Debby then obtained wind shear, weakening. Debby on May 19 dissipated I the clear Atlantic.Category:Derpmeister99 Seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes